La Shinigami de Cabello Morado
by LourdesDiaz28
Summary: En búsqueda de la Princesa del Seireitei
1. La noticia Inesperada

Sakura Hitomi es una shinigami con el cabello morado, ojos marrones, piel blanca pálida, de estatura baja, de 1.57, murió a los 15 años de edad hace mucho tiempo, y cuando llegó a la sociedad de almas, pronto descubrió que poseía presión espiritual, ingresó a la academia y se hizo una buena amiga de Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki y Izuru Kira, tuvo destreza en Kido y en Shunpo, y Zanjutsu, pero es mala en Hakuda, pero quiere demostrar que es fuerte

Despues se volvió el tercer puesto del escuadrón 5, junto con Momo, su mejor amiga, Sakura admiraba mucho a Aizen, pero cuando descubrió la verdad, se sintió traicionada y dejo de admirarlo

Sakura tuvo que ir al mundo de los vivos junto a otros shinigamis, buscando a la princesa de la sociedad de almas, la supuesta hija del rey espiritu antes que el enemigo la encuentre

* * *

Sakura estaba en su escuadrón, ahora Shinji Hirako es su capitán, Sakura también lo admira y tienen una buena relación, Capitán-Subordinada, ella estaba practicando caligrafía y poesía, se escucharon unos pasos, era Momo, Sakura se detuvo y se levantó lentamente del suelo y miró a Momo con curiosidad y preocupación, ella entró a el lugar con lentitud y nervios

"Sakura, el comandante general Yamamoto desea verla, es urgente" Momo dice amable

"¿Eh Momo?. de acuerdo iré para allá, iré usando Shunpo para llegar mucho más rapido " Sakura dice con una risa y se fue al cuartel general

Sakura no sabe que es lo que sucede, esperando que no sea nada malo, ella caminaba rápidamente por los lugares para llegar puntualmente, estaba en ese lugar y entró lentamente por los pasillos, llegó a la sala, vio que estaban en el lugar Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikakku, Yumichika y Toshiro, Sakura miraba con miedo y preocupación, abra pasado algo malo, ella espera que no, tomó una respiración tragó saliva y suspiró pesadamente, se puso al lado de Rukia con rapidez y nervios

"Los he convocado aquí, por una misión que ustedes deben tomar obligatoriamente, deberán ir al mundo de los vivos, especialmente a Karakura" Yamamoto dice seriamente

"¿Porque?" Sakura preguntaba curiosamente

"Nos enteramos que el rey espiritu tuvo una hija o la adoptó, quien sabe, y es la heredera al trono de la sociedad de almas, y esta en el mundo de los vivos viviendo como humana" Yamamoto dice serio y sereno

"¿Princesa?, ¿Hija del Rey Espiritu?" Renji preguntaba sin comprender nada

"Si, ella corre peligro, ya que seres malignos desean hacerle daño, o apoderarse de la sociedad de almas por completo y dicen que el mundo de los vivos están sucediendo ataques extraños" Yamamoto dice con serenidad

Sakura, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikakku y Yumichika asintieron con la cabeza lentamente e hicieron una reverencia a su comandante general, ellos lentamente se dirigieron al Senkaimon para poder ir al mundo de los vivos, llegaron al mundo de los vivos y decieron usar su gigai para pasar como humanos normales para encontrarse con la princesa y llevarla a la sociedad de almas y así evitar que sea asesinada o raptada por un enemigo, estaban en Karakura, Yamamoto dijo que podría estar en Karakura

"Hay que separarse para buscar a la princesa y ver que ataques extraños suceden en el mundo de los vivos" Toshiro dice sereno

"Si buena idea Capitán Hitsugaya" Sakura dice seriamente

"Sakura, Ikakku, Yumichika vayan a ver los ataques o ver si hay presión espiritual en el lugar, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku y yo buscaremos a la princesa" Toshiro dice seriamente

"Si vamos, seguro habrá una batalla y quiero ganarla" Ikakku dice animado

Yumichika y Sakura siguieron a Ikakku, con lentitud, fueron a un parque a buscar presión espiritual, Sakura mira el lugar con interés y tranquilidad, estaban en el parque y se acercaron a varios puntos del parque para buscar, y sin ningún resultado, pasaron varias horas y no tuvieron buena suerte con aquello, y los demás tampoco tuvieron suerte, se encontraron todos en el parque

"Ya es muy tarde, hay que buscar en donde quedarnos" Sakura dice con cansancio

"Si es cierto, yo me quedaré en casa de Ichigo, será una sorpresa cuando todos me vean" Rukia dice serenamente

"Yo iré a donde vive Urahara" Renji dice sereno

"Yo iré contigo Renji" Sakura dice amable

"Si, nosotros iremos contigo" Ikakku y Yumichika dicen al unisono

"Iré a casa de Orihime con mi capitán" Rangiku dice serena

Rukia fue a la casa de Ichigo, tocando la puerta, Ichigo la abrió y vio que Rukia estaba ahí, él se sorprendio mucho, Yuzu y Isshin fueron rapidamente y abrazaron a Rukia con fuerza y comenzaron a llorar

"Rukia has vuelto" Ichigo dice sereno

"¿Te quedarás de nuevo con nosotros?" Isshin preguntó curioso

"Si" Rukia dijo

"Hablare un poco con Rukia a solas" Ichigo dice

Yuzu y Isshin asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza, Karin miraba con seriedad todo aquello, Rukia e Ichigo fueron a la habitación, Rukia se sentó en la cama, Ichigo cerró la puerta lentamente, él estaba sorprendido al verla de nuevo y sentimientos se formaron en su interior

"Rukia, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Porque has regresado?" Ichigo miró a Rukia sin comprender nada y le preguntaba curioso

"Ichigo, tenemos una misión, encontrar a la princesa de la sociedad de almas, la supuesta hija del rey espiritu, y está aquí en Karakura y debemos llevarla a la sociedad de almas para evitar que le hagan daño, y suceden ataques extraños aquí" Rukia dice seriamente

"Tu y ¿Quienes más?" Ichigo preguntaba

"Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikakku, Yumichika y Sakura Hitomi" Rukia decía seriamente

"¿Sakura Hitomi?" Ichigo preguntaba

"¿Te acuerdas de ella?" Rukia preguntó

"Ah si, la chica que casi fue llevada a Hueco Mundo, cuando Aizen la tomó con fuerza del brazo" Ichigo dijo

"Era por sus poderes" Rukia responde

"Ah si" Ichigo dijo curioso

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kon vio a Rukia y gritó emocionado para abrazarla

Rukia pateó a Kon, cayendo al suelo, y aplastandole la cara con su pie, Kon estaba llorando de emoción y dolor, Ichigo miraba con serenidad y cansancio, tiene ganas de dormirse ya que tiene que levantarse temprano, para ir a la universidad

"Rukia has vuelto" Kon dice llorando

"Rukia" Ichigo dice nervioso

"¿Que te ocurre Ichigo?" Rukia preguntaba preocupada y curiosa

"¿Sientes ese energía?" Ichigo le preguntaba

"Es un hueco" Rukia dice seriamente

Ellos salieron de sus cuerpos, colocando un dulce de almas en sus cuerpos,ellos dos se fueron a seguir a ese hueco y detenerlo, era un hueco gigante y diferente, ellos lograron destruirlo, pero alguien los vio

"¿Puedes vernos?" Ichigo y Rukia preguntaron nerviosos y al mismo tiempo

"Si" Una chica de cabello liso y largo de color negro y ojos marrones decía nerviosa

"Su energía es diferente, ¿será la princesa que hemos buscado?" Rukia dice curiosa y preguntaba

"No comprendo nada de lo que me dicen" La chica responde asustada

"No temas, ¿cual es tu nombre?" Rukia decía amable

"Soy Hotaru Aiko" Hotaru responde nerviosa

"Ven con nosotros, vamos a ir a donde Urahara, él debe saber si es ella la princesa" Rukia dice serena

Ichigo miraba con confusión, Hotaru estaba asustada pero decidió irse con Ichigo y con Rukia, ellos caminaban en dirección al tienda de Urahara, ellos han llegado al lugar, Kisuke estaba afuera de su tienda

"Sabía que vendrían, entren por favor" Kisuke decía con una sonrisa y con risas...


	2. El Regreso de los Arrancars

Sakura Hitomi es una shinigami con el cabello morado, ojos marrones, piel blanca pálida, de estatura baja, de 1.57, murió a los 15 años de edad hace mucho tiempo, y cuando llegó a la sociedad de almas, pronto descubrió que poseía presión espiritual, ingresó a la academia y se hizo una buena amiga de Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki y Izuru Kira, tuvo destreza en Kido y en Shunpo, y Zanjutsu, pero es mala en Hakuda, pero quiere demostrar que es fuerte

Despues se volvió el tercer puesto del escuadrón 5, junto con Momo, su mejor amiga, Sakura admiraba mucho a Aizen, pero cuando descubrió la verdad, se sintió traicionada y dejo de admirarlo

Sakura tuvo que ir al mundo de los vivos junto a otros shinigamis, buscando a la princesa de la sociedad de almas, la supuesta hija del rey espiritu antes que el enemigo la encuentre

* * *

Ellos tres entraron a la tienda de Urahara con lentitud y tranquilidad


End file.
